


Setups and Celebrations

by eviearie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Superhero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Supervillain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, everyone roasts roman, hey look roman's happy, implied that patton and janus can bake but lets be honest they had help from logan, no fighting takes place, roman and remus share a birthday in june, superhero au, weapons mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviearie/pseuds/eviearie
Summary: Of course it was today.Of course the 8-day no-crime streak ended on the famous hero Prince's birthday.And of course the one commiting the crime was his twin brother.A Roman-centric superhero au for @snowdice on Tumblr's Roll the Dice Event. (You can find the fic with the rolls on my writing blog, @neverdateanapostrophe)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Setups and Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this fic a long time ago but never got far, hated it, and then realized "hey, it's almost June 4th, which is Roman's 'actual' birthday" so I started over and this was created! This was really fun to write, even though I'm not too happy with how the ending turned out. But hey, at least Roman's having a good time.

Of course it was today. 

Of course the 8-day no-crime streak ended on the famous hero Prince's birthday. 

And of course the one committing the crime was his twin brother. 

Roman didn't know what he was thinking; that's exactly the kind of thing Remus would do for his birthday. Causing chaos? The only self-indulgent birthday gift expected from his own brother, The Duke. 

But that wasn't the point. The point was, someone was kidnapped and being held by his old wombmate, and Roman had to go save them. 

The Prince ran across the city, jumping off of and onto the roofs of buildings, climbing down fire exits (which probably would be illegal, but he was being heroic so-), and landing on the sidewalk where pedestrians gasped and moved out of the way quickly. With a shout of "Sorry! Coming through--," he started running again towards the giant warehouse near the edge of the city. He would normally feel bad about almost toppling over a group of people, but as soon as they started gasping and gushing over 'the famous hero Prince!' fumbling for their phones, all possibilities of guilt he could have felt vanished. 

Roman leaped onto the roof of the warehouse, crouching and rolling to lessen the impact and the noise. He cringed, knowing that if his brother was inside below him he almost certainly would have heard that, but the absence of weapons pointing up at him from the ground suggested otherwise. Peeking over the edge of the roof, Roman couldn't see any robot--or otherwise--guards near the front gate, so he decided it was safe and dropped down with a soft thud of his boots on the concrete. Looking around and not seeing anything out of place or especially dangerous, he walked casually into the warehouse. Venturing further in, the sun's beams of light stopped reaching far enough and Roman was standing in a hazy expanse of darkness.

A shuffling sound was heard from a place in the back-left part of Roman's vision; a place that must be close to the corner of the warehouse. The hero squinted to try and identify the movement, his right foot stepping forward.  
Suddenly, a blinding light flicked on. 

Roman shielded his eyes, unable to look up in the direction he was looking before. Unveiled in this new light was a chair with a person sitting on it, tied up and head dangling lowl. They appeared to be unconscious. When Roman's eyes adjusted to the new brightness, he could clearly see- and recognize- the mess of light brown curls on the person's head. Pair that with the khakis and the bright blue shirt, and it was undoubtedly his friend Patton who was being held hostage. 

Roman's eyes widened as he brandished his sword, stepping forward once again. He stopped at the sight of black ruffled sleeves and chromatic green adornments, and there was The Duke, in all of his frivolous glory, holding a morningstar over his shoulder and a wickedly knowing smile on his face. 

"Remus," Roman gritted out, like a superhero confronting his nemesis. "Patton?! Really?! I thought we had an agreement about bringing our friends into this super- business!" 

"Yes, dear brother, but it was going to be so much fun!” Remus laughed. “Kidnapping one of your best friends, and on our birthday no less, sending out a deliciously evil broadcast to let the whole city know of what I've done today, and ending your grand 8-day streak of absolutely no known crimes in the city?! What could be more exciting!" 

"You planned this whole thing?!?!" 

"You got that right, bro!" Remus exclaimed, no hint of deception in his voice. "I had to blackmail a couple of supervillains to get them to stop commiting crimes for a week and I almost died once trying to, but the look on your face is worth it!" he cackled, lowering his morningstar. "And don't worry, Patty here said it was okay to kidnap him. Right pops?" 

"That's right!" a peppy voice called from behind them, and Patton suddenly didn’t appear unconscious (although he was still tied to a chair). 

"Patton! You're okay!" Roman exclaimed, before realizing what was going on. He gasped. "How dare you! Betrayed by my own best friend!" Roman cried dramatically, sending a playful glare Patton's way. 

"Yeah, you should probably go save him now," Remus said, stepping to the side and nodding to the chair. Roman crossed the warehouse room to go to his friend.

"I've got to say, I'm surprised you didn't get Logan to be your hostage," Roman said while he used his sword to cut Patton free, getting a cheerful "Thanks kiddo!" from Patton in return.

"That is very kinky and a great suggestion for next time," Remus started while Roman made a noise that was half offended that his comment was interpreted that way and half distressed at the words 'next time,' "but he, Jan, and Virge are busy setting up our surprise birthday party so they couldn't come. Pat was supposed to distract us anyway, and this is the perfect distraction!" 

"Isn't a surprise party supposed to be a surprise!?!?" Roman exclaimed, distraught that the surprise was ruined for him. 

"Aww, Ro, you know how bad I am at keeping secrets," Patton said sweetly with a hint of guilt in his voice. 

Roman couldn't deny that, so he just made a noise of agreement and helped Patton discard the rest of the ropes. He knew that Remus would never hurt Patton (or any of their friends for that matter), but setting up an entire evil supervillain plot just to inconvenience Roman and get a rise out of him?

Actually….. seemed like a pretty Remus thing to do. 

(If you ask the author, the Duke did not set up an entire evil supervillain plot just to see a look on his brother's face. At this very moment in the story, Remus is using Roman's distractedness to send his tiny minions into the warehouse and stealthily steal government owned chemicals and lab materials. However, neither Roman nor Patton know this). (And if you ask Remus, he was not at all stealing these things to make his (not-so-innocent) scientist boyfriend happy. Nope, nada, no siree. However, if you ask the author, she would tell you something different). 

"Do you think they'd be done now?" Roman asked his brother, who spun around to face the hero after not being suspicious at all.

"Eh, I don't know, probably," Remus responded, making various hand motions. "Besides what does it matter? We know anyway." 

"I'm going to ignore that, pretend I didn't even ask," Roman said, "and go home with Patton, not expecting anything at all." 

"And I'll follow you home like a creep!" Remus called, leading them to the back door of the warehouse (where the vehicles filled with stolen goods were out of sight). 

"Do you mind?" Roman asked Patton, who shaked his head, saying "Nope!" cheerfully as ever. Roman picked Patton up bridal-style and jumped up, running back the way he came (although he avoided the intersection he ran into last time… just gonna take a detour around that part). They landed down a block from Roman's house and walked the rest of the way in, chatting animatedly the entire way. Remus walked up behind them from the other side of the house, right before they opened the door. 

"Happy Birthday Roman and Remus!" called 4 voices from all around them. Patton, standing next to Roman in the doorway; Virgil, who was now on Roman's other side (appearing so quickly he almost made the twins jump); Janus, who was in front of them holding a bunch of balloons with a half-teasing, half-resigned look on his face; and Logan, who was standing underneath a 'Happy Birthday' banner decorated with an assortment of bright and colorful stickers. 

"Or as I like to say, Happy Birthday to our friend and his brother who we tolerate," Janus said, the start of a smirk appearing on his face. 

"It's sad to know we only tolerate you, isn't it, Roman," Virgil deadpanned with an infuriating-ly straight (hah) face, setting a hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman squawked indignantly.

"Now now, Virgil, what did we say about roasting Roman on his birthday," Patton chided mockingly. Virgil stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend in response, hiding a smile. 

"Wow! Thank you so much guys! I was not expecting this at all!" Roman said, you know, like a liar. 

"You would think by now he would be a better actor," Logan quipped to Remus--he had crossed the room to stand next to his boyfriend--who laughed maniacally in response. 

"Wow, the insults just won't stop today, will they," Roman said, exasperated, although a smile quickly replaced the slightly irritated look on his face. (Roman knows his friends love him, even if they have a slightly strange way of showing it). "So I'm guessing you knew we were gonna figure it out?" 

"Oh, we expected it. Everyone knows how bad Patton is at keeping other people's secrets," Janus said. 

"Hey!" Patton protested, swatting playfully at Janus who smiled and kissed the other's forehead in response. 

Remus gasped before the two could get any more sweet with each other. "Is that cake?!?!?" he screeched loudly, causing Virgil to cover his ears while Logan, the one actually standing next to Remus, remained unfazed. 

"Yes, that is cake, Remus, this is a birthday party after all," Logan said with his monotone voice, reaching up to straighten (hah) his tie. Remus shot him a look.

"Cake time!" Patton exclaimed, rushing from Janus' side to go to the large tiered dessert. It was a beautiful cake: three tiers, each with 2 different colors on it so that when you looked at it from the side, it made a rainbow. Fitting, for June. 

"Janus and I made it, but Virgil decorated it," he continued, striking a match and starting to light the candles that were inserted into the cake, his tongue sticking out the tiniest bit in an adorable manner. "And it's funfetti!" 

"Which was Logan's idea, by the way," Janus commented, walking over to the table as well, Virgil close behind him. Logan flushed the tiniest bit as the twins broke out into separate grins. 

"You remembered!" Remus exclaimed. 

"Aww, you care about us," Roman added. 

"Did you tell Patty and Jany to put those hot cinnamon candies in instead of boring old sprinkles?" 

"Oh no- you better not have!!" 

"He mentioned it, but I'm pretty certain if we tried they would explode or something, plus it ruins the fun of funfetti, so we didn't put any in," Patton said before blowing out the match, having all of the candles lit. Remus mumbled something about "those damn fluffy pals" and how they "never make anything fun" before accepting his fate, knowing the cake would still be delicious. 

When the six of them sang Happy Birthday (because the twins weren't not going to sing, even if it was their birthday), Roman could look around and feel luck. For he felt lucky to have such wonderful, thoughtful, and amazing friends, and they felt lucky to have him as well. When they cut into the cake and complimented Patton and Janus on how delicious it turned out, as well as Virgil on his decoration skills, Roman could feel pride. For he felt proud for his friends and their amazing accomplishments, and they were proud of them as well. When they floated back to the living room and had a karaoke competition for several hours after that, Roman could look around and feel joy. For he was joyful in that moment, with his friends, (even if he still knew his performance of "Wait for Me" should have beaten Janus' performance of "Razzle Dazzle"), and they all felt that joy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Roman Sanders!!


End file.
